


the cat suit

by miracle_miraculer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Married Life, they are 26/27, this dorks still don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_miraculer/pseuds/miracle_miraculer
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are married. still unaware of their identity'sThey are having a kidWhat happens when chat noir wants to meet ladybugs baby?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me having a stupid idea at 4 am. enjoy:)

Ladybug was happy.

She was coming back to patrol after 9 months. She really missed Chat Noir. During the years they became closer and closer. They were now inseparable. Over the years, Chat started seeing her as a friend. He fell in love with someone else and Ladybug was happy for him. He was now happily married and so was she. Adrien started seeing her as more than “just a friend " by the end of high school. When Chloe told Adrien that Marinette liked him as a way to bully her, it totally backfired because he asked her on a date. They had a blast and it was cool to go on double dates with Alya and Nino. Adrien proposed 2 years ago and she recalls that day as the happiest of her life. No, it was a year ago when she found out she was pregnant. She had to quit being Ladybug a couple of months in order to keep the baby save, but she really missed it and she missed Chat Noir.

"It's been so long!“ said Chat pulling her into a hug

"I know, I missed you." 

"So how are you?"

“I’m so happy, my husband and I are over the top happy. We are learning how to be parents. You know about that.” Chat's also had a kid around that time.

“Boy or girl?”

“Chat, secret identities.”

“C'mon it's 50/50 chance anyway.”

"Boy."

"So was your baby born yet?“ asked Ladybug

“Yes, a handsome boy” (too many coincides)

Chat noir gave up on Ladybug a few years back. He liked having her friendship, that was more than enough. Besides, he started noticing a "friend" as something more but he was too shy to confess. He didn’t have the same confidence as Chat Noir. He couldn’t bear to be rejected again. When Chloe told him that Marinette liked him, he saw the perfect opportunity to ask her out. He was so happy when Louis was born. He had dark hair and big green eyes like a little cat. He and Marinette were the best things in his life.

“I still think is crazy, we must have gone to the same doctor or the same parenting class." said Chat

They spend more time talking than patrolling. 

“So when do I get to meet your baby?" said Chat Noir

“Chat, you know we can’t do anything that might reveal our identities”

Why was she always so insistent with the secret identities?

"I know, but it's unfair." Chat replied. "We are friends, right? Friends share this kind of stuff. Just because we are wearing a mask doesn’t change the fact that we want to be involved in the other person's life."

"I don’t know, I have to ask my kwami. Could you close your eyes?" He nodded. "Spots off."

Another thing that improved over the years was trusting each other. They shared everything about their lives (except their secret identities). They were so close they trusted that in the middle of the battle they would recharge together and trusted that the other one won’t open their eyes. 

"Tikki, can I?"

Tikki should have said no, but she and Plagg had waited for a reveal for a looonnnggg time. They were so cautious with their identities as it should be, and as a kwami, she should encourage it. But these two were too obvious that it was starting to get her nerves out. If only there was a way kwami approved but that in a way it would lead into a reveal.

“I think you can, but put him a mask for a disguise." Hopefully, chat would recognize his son.

“Ok, spots on” 

“Great. I can’t wait”

“I will see you in patrol tomorrow? said Ladybug

“See you then”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Adrien recognize his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 600 hits in one day. thank you so much<3 i hope you enjoy the rest of this story

Marinette wanted to make something special for Louis to wear for meeting Chat Noir. She decided to make a cat onesie with a mask. Chat Noir will love it! Plus Louis looked so cute.

They decided to meet in a more private place. The last thing they wanted was the press to go crazy about why is Ladybug's baby wearing a cat suit and them saying that Chat is the father.

“Adrien, I’m going to take Louis on a walk”

“That’s fine, so see you both for dinner?”

“Yes” they kissed

“I love you” he said  
“I love you too” she said as she left  
.  
.  
.  
As soon as Marinette left, he transformed. Good, he was going to make an excuse to go meet ladybug, but since she was out and took Louis he can go without a problem. He never told her his identity to protect her especially now that they had Louis. He hated keeping secrets. Now he is thinking of telling her, it would make things easier. Like, if there was an Akuma or if he had to go to patrol, he could make sure Louis stays with Marinette. Last time, Marinette had to work and they had to drop Louis at Marinette’s parent last minute. If he told her they could come up with a plan. He had to think about it…  
.  
.  
.  
Chat arrived  
“Aww, you made him a cat suit. What is his name?”

“That I can’t reveal, but let’s call him Chaton”

“Ok, helloww Chaton I’m uncle Chat Noir. We are going to have so much fun” he said with a baby voice

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Yes!!” He held the little guy. "He is so cute." He had black hair and light green eyes. But as he held him something felt warm and close. He couldn’t figure out what. Maybe it's a baby thing, like when he held Louis for the first time.

“You should bring him to patrol sometimes. He could see Paris in all it's beauty”

“I’ll love to but I would have to check with my husband too and I haven’t reveal my identity yet, you know, to protect him. Last time I told him that I had to work but he really had to work so we left him at my parents. It's making things complicated. Did you reveal your identity to your wife?”

“No, I love her so much I want to protect her but I think is time. It's bringing so many problems.”

“Yeah, besides I would like to see your baby too. Let’s think about it and discuss this with our kwamis”

“Agree”

“We have to go. My husband is waiting us for dinner, bye Chat”

“Bye Bugaboo, bye Chaton”

*At Adrien and Marinette’s place

“Hi honey, we're home”

“Hey, how are my little kitten and my lovely wife“ he said kissing her

“It went fine, we went to the park”

Adrien saw Louis, “Aww you made him a cat onesie, how cute…” Mmm… He recognizes that onesie. OMG

“Yes, he needed a new pijama. I made it yesterday and I thought it was really cute...”

He couldn’t believe it! All those years calling her a friend, all those years hiding their identity’s.  
Adrien walked to the wall and started banging his head against the wall

“Wait you don’t like it? I thought you like cats…”

“Claws out”

Marinette stared at chat standing where her husband was. She put Louis in his crib and joined him she started to do the same

“We. are. Idiots.” they said at the same time

“Claws in” Plagg would want to see this

The kwamis looked at them Plagg laughed (he liked seeing them suffer, but this was way better)and Tikki sat and watched with a smile in her face

“Finally”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey at least he noticed that the suit was the same. he isn't that blind.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story. thank you for all the hits/kudos/comments/subscriptions<3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to split it into two parts
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. english is not my first language so if you find it hard to read or find grammar mistakes please let me know so I can improve.


End file.
